Phantom's New Outfits
by DPhantom5221
Summary: I got the idea from Jeanette9 and this is the outcome! Ok so Danny has been fighting the same ghosts over and over again.But what about a new makeover? What will the ghost,his family and enemies do if they think his going crazy in the noggin?I would also like to thank Sincerely The Sign Painter :)
1. Planning The Clothes

Danny,Sam,and Tucker were walking home after school and ghost fighting and Danny seem bored. "You okay dude?" Tucker asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Was his answer, then he turned his attention too a costume store. "Thats it!"

"What's it?" The two asked in unison.

"Its just that my life is like going around in circles and I think it needs some you later guys!" He said and quickly walked home.

"I think somethings up with Danny" Sam said.

"Yup,lets go" Tucker agreed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Danny exclaimed.

"So how's school sweetie?" Maddie asked in the kitchen.

"Fine,I'll see you later" He then ran off to his room.

"Why was he in a hurry?" Jazz asked after reading a book on the couch.

"I don't know,hey Jazz check out my new invention" Jack asked seating on the couch holding up a gun filled with green goo.

Jazz quikly ran off to her room while saying "Good night!"

"Oh kids" Maddie said.

* * *

"Ok I need to make a schedule" Danny said as he sat in front of his desk and picked up a paper and a pencil.

"Lets see,Monday maybe something mysterious,Tuesday something scary and mysterious,Wednesday something cool,Thursday something medieval,and Friday I don't know yet,and every week I'll go for some black"

"This is so going to be fun! Hmmm,still 8:30,the store must be open" And he then transformed to Phantom as he flew off threw the window.

* * *

**Me:I would like to thank jeanette9 for allowing me to do this and for giving me the idea :)**

**Danny:Hmmm,I wonder what I'll wear on Monday.**

**Me:Its something mysterious yet calm,so tell me what you think so I can continue!**

**Danny:Yeah so,Read and Review!**


	2. Danny Fenton New Outfit

_30 minutes later after Danny got his costume..._

Danny then headed out to the clothing store to get some clothes that are all black,flew back to his house to hide his clothes,then flew to Sam's house while carrying a bag.

"Hey Sam" He said while entering threw the window to see Sam using her laptop.

"Hey Danny,what's in the bag?"

"Some clothes that I'll need,do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Goth me up"

Sam had a look of confusion "What did you say again?"

"Goth me up,come on its a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"Alright"

I changed back to my human form and sat on Sam's bed to let her change my appearance.

_45 minutes later..._

"And...done!" Sam exclaimed after she fixed my hair.

I stood up to look in the mirror.I saw a teen with black hair covering his left eye,blue eyes,a black collar in his neck,a black long sleeved hooded shirt with a skull in the chest,black jeans with a chain hanging on the side,a brown belt with a green skull as the buckle,black steel toed combat boots,and a band with spikes on his wrist.

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem,but why do you need to be a goth?"

"Bye!" Danny quikly change to his ghost form and flew out the window.

"Nice..." Sam stated bluntly and got ready for bed.

* * *

Danny flew towards his home and went to his room through the window and suited up for his mysterious costume.

"I look awesome" He said quietly to himself and morphed back and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Me:Sorry if this is short but I was just BORED!**

**Danny:You could've read other fanfics you know.**

**Me:But I like reading it on my dad's phone,so like the new outfit?**

**Danny:Yes! If only I knew what it is.**

**Me:(giggles) Just wait to find out and seriously,**

**Me and Danny:READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Ninja

_30 Minutes ago..._

While the mechanical ghost and Ninja Phantom were fighting,the media were filming the fight.

* * *

Vlad Masters was watching the media about Daniel's New style.

"Hmmmm,are you planning something Daniel?"

Then his cat meowed.

"Of course Maddie,lets give him a visit tomorrow"

* * *

Sam,Tucker,and Goth Danny were walking home from school.

"Due! That was awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Thanks Tuck!"

"So are you back to your old cheery self?" Asked Sam.

"I'm just going to be goth when someone else is around,well see you later gonna plan for tomorrow!"

And Danny then ran off home.

* * *

"I'm home" Danny said in goth mode.

"Danny? Your goth now?" Ask his sister.

"For a while,where are mom and dad?"

"In the lab,they're trying to figure out if Phantom is going nuts since he became a ninja,your planning something,aren't you?"

"Yes,see you later, gonna plan for tomorrow"

"Is it your new outfit?"

"Correct" Danny then went up to his room.

* * *

Danny transformed once he reached his room and put on his new outfit.

"The ghost might be scared of me" Danny said and turned back human to sleep.

**Me:Drat! I'm out of imagination fuel.**

**Danny:Does that even exist?**

**Me:Nope,just need to imaginae what's going to happen next,that need's a LOT of time.**

**Danny:Can't you go get help?**

**Me:Oh yeah! To all of my friends that no this,jeanette9 and Sincerly The Sign Painter can you give me ideas?**

**Danny:Well,Read and Review!**


	4. Hellsing

_The Next Day At School..._

"So Danny,are you feeling alright?" Sam asked as was busy teaching.

"Yes" Danny answered yet again emotionless.

"Dude,I think your taking the whole new goth seriously" Tucker commented.

"Whatever"

Then there was an explosion outside and the class went to the window to see what happened while Danny's ghost sense went off and he sneaked out to the empty hall.

Valerie also snuck to the girl's bathroom to change to her new and improve ghost hunting suit.**  
**

* * *

_2 Hours Ago..._

"So what did you call us for?" Skulker asked Vlad.

Skulker,Plasmius,Ember,Youngblood,Box Ghost were in and old abandoned building.

"Its simple really,I need your help to capture Daniel to see what he's up to"

"Ah yes,he's been acting weird lately especially the ninja thing"

"I say we attack them at the same time" Ember suggested.

"Alright,it has been decided,I'll go in first followed by the rest of you" Vlad said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Fenton Works_

"I just don't get it Jack,why did Phantom dress up as a ninja?" Maddie asked Jack.

"Maybe he was a ninja before?" Jack guessed.

"Well lets go find out,grabbed the ecto bazooka and the ecto net" Maddie said.

"Okay Madds" And as soon they were packed up,they went in to town to look for the ghost boy.

* * *

_Present,in the empty hallway..._

Danny looked around to see nobody is there so he quickly transformed.

Instead of his ninja clothes,he wore black long sleeved shirt with his DP emblem,black pants,a white long coat going below his ankles,a white hat with black lining in the middle,white boots,white gloves with his emblem,two ecto guns hidden in his coat which he got from his parents last night when they were sleeping.

"This is going to be awesome" He said to himself and flew off.

* * *

_In front of school..._

Danny saw Plasmius there floating and smirking,it then turned into a shocked face when he saw Danny in a new outfit.

"Daniel? You change your costume again?"

"I crave blood on this time of night"

"What? Anyway,what are you planning?"

"I shall never reveal my plans for tonight" Danny then got his guns from his coat and fired Plasmius.

Apparently one of the guns can change into a gun net **(It can do that cause its from the Fentons of course) **and trapped Plasmius.

"Nice try Little Badger,but I got backup"

Skulker,Ember,Youngblood,Box Ghost all appered beside Plasmius and he got out of his trap.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do your dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!" Danny exclaimed.

"Your just talking nonesense" Ember commented.

"It's time somebody put you in your place, human!"

"We're ghost" Skulker said.

Danny then shot the ghost with his gun then trapped them with the net,then it was all Danny vs. Plasmius.

"Show me that you aren't the same as they"

"Daniel your getting crazy!"

"You're less than inhuman, a pitiful defect, a failed science project. Sending you back to your maker would be an act of mercy."

Then Vlad growled and charged at Danny but he simply doge the attack and shot him with a net.

He was about to suck them all in the thermos when the red huntress appeared in front of him.

"Phantom! Why are you dressing up like a ninja and...Alucard?"

"Yes I am,now out of the way, human... Unless you'd rather become a miserable little ghoul...?"

"What!? Oh,wait,that was just a quote"

Valerie then fired her guns at Danny but he doged it,then the Fentons came in.

"Phantom! Why are you dressing up different outfits!? Maddie asked.

"Eternity is wasted upon the likes of you. Try as you might, immortality slips away. And you remain with only your shame."

"Okay now I don't know what that meant but your going down!" Jack exclaimed.

But before they would attack,Phantom suddenly disappeared.

"What in the world was that all about!?" Valerie asked.

"The boy has gone crazy!" Vlad said as the ghost got free of the nets.

"I suppose we team up to know what the whelp is planning"

"Alright,but this is only temporary" Maddie agreed and they all nodded.

"Meet us at an abandoned building near the docks" Vlad said and they all nodded and left and as for Valerie she hurriedly went to school.

* * *

As Danny and Valerie went to class Valerie asked Danny "Hey Danny,your going goth?"

"Yes"

When they entered the class was sitting down talking about somethin.

"What are guys talking about?" Valerie asked.

"The ghost boy dressed up like Alucard and we're trying to figure out why" Paulina answered.

"Whatever" Stated Danny and the two got back to their seat.

"Dude that was awesome!" Tucker whispered.

"Thanks"

* * *

**Me:I would like to thank jeanette9 for giving me the idea and I hope you like it! XD Oh and can you draw Danny in Alucard's outfit? Just follow the description in this chapter I would really love to see it!**

**Oh and after D-stabilized,Valerie still didn't know that Vlad Masters is Plasmius so it won't get akward.**

**Danny:(laughing at the floor) Oh..Men! Those quotes..were awesome and ..made them..confused!**

**Me:Yeah thanks,so Read and Review (Chuckles and lays down the floor next to Danny laughing as hard as he is)**


	5. Knight

_Abandoned Building_

"So,what's the plan?" Valerie asked.

"We need to figure out what's wrong with Daniel" Vlad answered.

"Wait,isn't his name Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Yes,but that is just a nickname"

"Okay,we need to at least keep an eye on Phantom" Maddie suggested.

"Right,but how do we do that? He'll just suck as up" Ember said.

"Keep a long distance from him,but first lets send someone to fight him" Valerie suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Next Day at school..._

"So Danny,what are you dressing up now?" Tucker asked his temporary goth friend.

"Something" He answered.

"Alright dude,your starting to scare me"

"Come down Tucker,Danny said its just temporary" Sam said.

They all then reached to their class,then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Mister Lancer,may I got to the bathroom?" Danny said.

"Alright Mr. Fenton,but hurry up"

Danny walked down the hall and when he was alone he changed to his ghostly alter ego and flew off.

* * *

Outside of the school,Skulker was waiting for the crazed up ghost child.

"Whelp! You dressed up as a...Knight?"

"Yvel ghoul,thou shall not let you harm the mortals!"

"What?"

Danny then strike his sword at Skulker,then Skulker fired small missles at the Knigth but he blocked them with his shield.

"You won this time,but I will have your pelt"

Danny then went invisible and headed back to class.

* * *

"Okay,so Phantom is getting crazier by the day!" exclaimed Valerie.

"Who knew the whelp can speak like a knight?" Skulker said.

"Why don't we find a cure to get him to go back to his normal self?" Vlad suggested.

Everyone nodded and headed back to their homes.

* * *

_In The Ghost Zone..._

Skulker was flying back to his lair when he saw Phantom fighting Behemoth.

"Thou shall vanquish this beast!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Just ignore him and try to find the cure" Skulker said to himself.

* * *

**Me:Sorry for those who would expect this would be awesome but in the later chapters,Danny will cosplay some random characters!**

**Danny:Man thats going to be awesome!**

**Me:Oh and check my profile to vote on what cure till they do on Danny.**

**Danny;Read and Review!**

**Me:Oh and by the way,Danny's Knight outfit is the same as Beauty Marked.**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm so sorry but I will now create a new account.**

**I am now known as Aicee Phantom (That's pronounce as Ay-si)**

**I will also continue my stories but it will need time.**

**I will delete my stories and replace them with a new one just look for the author.**

**Example:**

**The Two Brothes Author:Aicee Phantom**

**So sorry again,just ignore DPhantom5221 and concentrate on Aicee Phantom!**

**Well,goodbye!**

**I will put on a poll on which story I will continue first.**

**The poll is located on Aicee Phantom!**

**So please vote!**


End file.
